dreams of you
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: Meredith thinks she is pregnant. Not with dereks baby. derek is with rose. She drives to L.A. with Alex. Addex. MerAlex friendship and some mark and meredith summary sucks but story doesnt
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Addison left Seattle, Alex was a wreck. Except while at work. But after work he spent most of his time getting drunk at Joe's bar. Trying to forget her. Forget how he hurt her. How he drove her away. But it never worked. He always remembered. Everyone was worried about Alex especially Meredith. One day she finally decided to talk to him about it on the way to work.

"Alex, are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he replied in a very dry tone.

Meredith sighed. "Alex, you are not fine. You drink way to much. you toss and turn all night and you walk around like a zomby."

" Meredith, I miss her. "

" Who. ? Ava?"

" No. Addison. She wanted someone who barbeques. I don't barbeque. I dont even know how. Derek barbeques. I pushed her away. I hurt her. I acted like I didnt care about her. I made her think all I wanted to do was sleep with her. She moved to L.A. So yeah, I'm probably not fine. but it's my fault. I pushed her away. So I dont get to be upset. I dont get to miss her. "

"Alex. I'm... Sorry. " She now realized they were in the hospital parking lot. She quickly added. "Lets stay in and watch a movie tonight. don't go to joe's. Please."

"Fine. I'll meet you after work."

They walked into the hospital together. got changed and went their seperate ways.

"Evil Spawn looks depressed once again"

Meredith spun around to see her person. "Hi Christina. nice to see you to. how am I? oh I'm fine thanks for asking. I have to go"

"Oh, ok?"

She said as Meredith ran down the hall and puked in the nearest garbage can. She wiped her mouth and continued on with her rounds. This is pretty much how the next hour went for her. Then it stopped until she saw Derek and Rose kissing. she ran right past them and puked.

"Are you alright Mere?

"I'm fine Dr. Shepard, just you pda's with the nurse make me sick. litterally." and with that she walked right by him and sat down at her normal table. none of her friends were there yet.

"where are yang, barbie and Bambi?" She jumped even though she reconized Alex's voice.

"Alex you scared me. " she told him as he sat down beside him.

"Mere, you have been puking all day"

"Really? this is news to me." she said sarcasticly.

" well are you ok? do you have the flu? should you be at work?"

" I'm pregnant Alex. at least I think I am. The baby is not Dereks thank goodness. and I'm thinking about going to L.A."

"L.A.? why ?" Alex looked very confused.

"Well, If i am pregnant.. I'm not doing any tests here. I will not be seattle grace Gossip AGAIN."

"Well why don't you go to Mercy west?"

"If I am having a doctor outside of this hospital. I'm having the best there is"

" you mean Addison. dont you?" Alex said finally realizing.

"Yes.. I mean Addison. We aren't best friends but we talk through email all the time. you can come if you want"

"Does she know you are coming?" he asked quietly

"yes. well. I emailed her just before I came down here"

"So your just gonna drive back and fourth from Seattle to L.A.?"

" Maybe. " Do you want to come with me. I'm leaving right after work."

"Um. I don't know Mere. I don't know if I can see her. I dont know if I'm ready"

"You can't put if off forever. you love her. right?"

"I never said that."

" I can tell. go with me, please lex?''

"Fine. I'll go."

"Go where?" asked a voice behind them. the voice belonged to Izzie Stevens.

"I have to go. bye yang. Barbie and Bambi."

"I will page you when i'm leaving."

" ok. " he yelled over his shoulder.

"go where?" george repreated the question that Izzie had just asked.

"No where." Meredith replied.

"Meredith.I'm asking this because I'm your person. are you dating evil spawn?" Christina asked.

"No, Alex and I are friends. he's like a brother. "

Meredith stood up. "I have to go. I have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2 the picture

**Chapter 2**

She went to a computer at the nurse's station. She was going to check her email but Rose just kept glaring at her. so she walked to the chiefs office and knocked on the door.

" Come in"

Meredith walked into his office.

"Hello, Meredith... What can I do for you?"

"May I use your computer. I was going to use one at the nurse's station but I can't take Rose glaring at me. I really need to check my email to see if Addison emailed me back."

"That's fine. you can use it whenever you want. you're friends with Addie now?"

" have been emailing each other since she left. "

"I have a few things to do. so can you lock my office when you are done, mere?"

"yeah, sure "

" thank you. have a nice trip to L.A. by the way."

Meredith continued to check her email. Addison had emailed her back and said it would be great if she could come down. Meredith quickly sighned off and Noticed a picture sitting on the chiefs desk. It was her at about age 8 on the chiefs back. She had pig tails and a huge toothless smile. The chief was smiling as well. Meredith felt horrible.

_"I have been so mean to this man." _she thought.

She locked the door. and walked out of his office. She checked on a few of her patients. and then went to put the folders back and saw the chief walking towards his office. she ran and caught up with him.

"do you have another copy of that picture that i coud have?" she asked

"what picture ?" he said looking confused.

"the one on your desk.'

"you want a copy of it?"

"yes. I do. it is a very nice picture. "

"I think I may have a copy of it in my office. come with me."

They walked into his office. he pulled out a photo album filled with pictures of Meredith. from the time she was born until now. he was in quite a few of them. there was one picture that caught her eye. it was a picture of A younger Richard holding baby meredith in her hospital room. she gasped.

"you were there?"

"yes. I was the first person to hold you. I was there through the whole birth."

"But what about Thatcher. where was he? wasn't my father there to see my birth?"

"I'm sorry Meredith." he shook his head." he was at Joes. "

"So. he didnt want me either. All this time... I blamed you and my mother for pushing him away. but he was just looking for a reason to leave. he didnt love me or want me any more then my mom did." she burst out crying

Richard took her in his arms and hugged her really tight. He doesnt understand how anyone could not love this girl. not want her.

"Meredith. I wanted you. I loved you from the day you were born. you are my baby girl the daughter i never had."

Meredith looked up at the man who practicly raised her. the man she had hated for so long. because of a lie.

"Crap. Alex is waiting for me."

"I will walk you there" he handed her the picture she had wanted.

They walked out together to the doors. alex was waiting patiently .She hugged Richard good bye. "I love you Richard"

"I love you to Mere. be safe"

Alex and Meredith went home got their things and started their journey to L.A.


	3. Chapter 3 LA

**Chapter 3**

Meredith and Alex pulled into the Ocean side view's parking sat there and left his seat belt. Meredith looked over at him.

"Are you coming in with me?" She asked.

"I dont think that's a good I dea Mere. " he replied.

"But but... you have to come in. please lex!" she gave him her sad eyes.

"Not the eyes! seriously Meredith!"

She didn't give up on the sad eyes.

"Fine! lets go. "

They walked in. Meredith walked up to the front desk. "I have appointment with Addison Montgomery" she said to a rather good looking guy

" Ok, just let me tell her you are here"

He disapeered into an office. She heard Addisons voice. The red head walked out.

" Meredith!" she gave her a huge hug and she noticed Alex Karev sitting down in the waiting room.

"Hello Karev" She said with a sly grin Karev was her nickname for him when he was her intern.

"Hello Addison. "

"Ready Mere?" Addison asked.

"Yes, lets go"

They stepped into the exam room after Meredith had changed into a hospital Examined her.

" You are for sure pregnant . about 4 months along "

She started rubbing jelly on her stomach.

" This is your baby " Addison said pointing to the tiny peanut sized thing on the screen.

A heart beat filled the room.

"and this is it's heart beat"

" wait, why are there two heart beats? "

Addison looked at the screan again " Meredith you are having twins"

"I'm having WHAT?, I can't have two babies. by myself. "

She could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes

" if you dont mind me asking... who is the father? Karev?"

"NO. Alex and I are just friends. Their father is a drunken fling."

"are you positive?"

"I've only ever slept with one guy since Derek. So I'm sure"

Meredith left the room. She saw alex. tears started streaming down her face.

"Mere what's wrong ? " he asked.

"I'm pregnant with twins. I cant do this alone."

"you will never by by yourself Mere."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Meredith remembers that one night stand. She had seen Derek with rose. She was heart broken. She had gone to Joe's bar to get so drunk that she would forget it all.

_"Meredith whats wrong?" he asked._

_"Mark? what are you doing here?"_

_"I came to get a drink. what did Derek do now?"_

_"he cheated on me with some nurse named rose." she said _

_"What a jerk. I'm sorry Meredith. you deserve so much better."_

_"Addison wants nothing to do with me. she slept with Alex. "_

_"I'm all alone. "_

_"you're not alone."_

_He leaned in and kissed her. _

_"How many drinks have you had?" asked Meredith._

_" A few. enough"_

_They kissed again. deaper this time. they kept going until Mark finally broke it._

_"let's go."_

_The walked out hand in hand. _

_Meredith woke up at his place ,.. naked. next to a naked mark. She got dressed and left. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She thought about telling Mark. but then she reminded herself that He is in love with Addison. And even if these are his babies he wont want them. he probably doesnt even want kids. or her. She was just another knotch on his belt. He could never love someonw like her.

"It will be ok Mere" alex told her breaking her thought.

They had both completly forgot that Addison was there. watching them. they broke the hug. Meredith pushed alex a litte "go talk to her"

Alex walked up to Addison. "so how have you been?"

"Good. I've been good. how about you?"

"I've been fine."

"Liar" Meredith said. then quickly gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

Just then a guy walked in put his arms around her. "Hello Addison. "

"Pete... um... ?"

"who is your friend?"

"this is Alex Karev. and thats Meredith Grey " She said pointing to Meredith "they were my interns"

"oh ok." he kissed her on the cheek and walked away.

"Oh I didnt know you had a boy friend."

"No I don't. pete is ... just a co worker."

" seeing you again Dr Montgomery."

He turned to Meredith."Ready to go Mere?"

"yeah, I'll meet you in the car."

"ok" he walked out.

Meredith turned to Addison. "He came for you.I convinced him to come with me to talk to you because he's been such a wreck since you left."

"Bye Addison" She walked out and got in the car to begin her drive back to Seattle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Meredith was thinking the whole way home. what was she going to do. get an abortion?

_She remember Mark trying to talk to her the next day._

_"you left? was i that bad?"_

_"no. dont pretend I'm anything more then another knotch on your belt."_

_"Meredith... we are the dirty mistresses. we could be good together."_

_"I've tried a purely sex relationship. they dont work."_

_He kissed her. she pushed him away. _

_". lets not do this. we are co workers. we arent even friends. " she walked away._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She got home and went to bed. she couldn't sleep. she tossed and turned. She kept hearing marks voice saying we could be good together. she finally fell asleep only to hear her alarm clock go off. Izzie walked into her room.

"Where did you and Alex go yesterday ?"

"No where Izzie. no where"

Meredith Got up. showered and drove to work. She started her rounds. she was feeling kinda dizzy but that wasnt going to stop her. she finished her rounds.

"Meredith, welcome back. we need you in the pit today." She heard Richard say.

"ok. I'm on my way."

She walked down to the pit. She had another dizzy spell and started to fall, she felt hand around her waist catching her. She turned around. it was Mark.

"Sorry. I... "

"Are you ok Mere?"

"I'm fine dr sloan. Just fine"

"you look white. maybe you shouldnt be here. if you are sick."

"I'm not sick. I'm ... it's none of your business"

He looked confused. "ok. "

Their was a ambulence that pulled in. " 36 year old pregnant female. severe burns"

They rushed her into the hospital. it was to fast for Meredith. she fainted.

Dr. Bailey ran up and checked her vidals "put her on a stretcher. and get her to a room" She did a full examination. on her.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meredith opened her eyes to hear Dr. Bailey and Sloan talking out side of her room.

"Is she going to be alright? I told her she should have gone home. does she have the flu? she heard mark talking a mile a minute

"she doesn't have the flu you fool. She's pregnant!"

"Shes... pregnant?"

Mark walked into Merediths room.

"hey you're awake "

"Yep. Did dr. Bailey say if I could go?"

"yeah, you can but I'm driving you home and you are going to rest. "

"No. I can drive my self."

"Mere. how far along are you?"

" Four months."

" How many drunken flings have you had recently Meredith?"

"Thanks. I needed that. I'm a whore. I got it. thanks Mark. Alex will drive me."

She walked out. He ran after her.

"Meredith. We slept together. four months ago. I tried... you pushed me away!"

"You let me push you away. I tried to talk to you afterwords. but you wouldnt let me. I tried to apolize. But I'm done"

She walked away and disapeered out of the hospital. leaving Mark. wondering what he was going to do now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_"Mark wait up" Meredith yelled after him. _

_"What. What could you possibly want? come to tell me how you just slept with me and now want nothing to do with me? "_

_"No I... " Meredith didn't know what to say." I'm sorry. I just.."_

_"I know you are in love with Derek and you want nothing to do with me. you were drunk i was just another fling. meaning less" He said cutting her off_

_"That's not what I was going to say . will you just listen?"_

_"No. I won't listen. I tried to talk to you. you wanted nothing to do with me.I was willing to change for you. I wanted a relationship.I thought I liked you. I thought I wanted you. I thought wrong. you are not who I thought you were. I frankly don't even want to be your friend. Now if you exsuse me Dr. Grey. I have patients. _

_He walked away from her. and she let him. Ever since Mark sloan walked into this hospital he had done nothing but hit on Meredith and frankly she liked it. but.. She had loved Derek. she wanted a life with him. a life that she couldnt have. and she just let a guy who might have changed for her. _

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"What cha thinking about Mer?" Alex said interupting her memory.

"oh nothing. "

"ok. "

They pulled into the drive way. Meredith went right to bed. and fell asleep intantly.

_Ding ding ding _

"ah stupid alarm. stupid work. stupid Mark sloan."

Meredith got out of bed. and went to work.

"Meredith" she turned around and saw a red head. "Adddison? ? what are you doing here?"

" I'm here to.... see... someone?"

"a patient?"

"no. Alex."

" He's in the car still. I will get him for you."

"Great. thanks Mer."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alex. there is someone here to see you"

"who? "

"you will see just come on."

Alex followed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

Alex was shocked to see the red head. and kinda mad at Meredith for not telling him.

"Addison? Why are you here? Did Richard calll you here for a case?"

"No, he didn't, I'm here because we need to talk. "

"I have nothing to say to you" he said starting to walk away.

"Fine you listen, I will talk." She pulled him into an examination room. "Look Alex, Pete is just my co worker."

"Sure didnt look like it" Alex said cutting her off.

"Will you SHUT UP and let me talk." "As I was saying, Pete is a co worker, we were supossed to go on a date when I first moved their but... he stood me up. I was just another knotch that he wanted on his belt but he didnt get me. he got over protective last week, when you came to visit. He had no right to make you think he was my boy friend. I'm sorry"

"Sure. ok"

"Alex let me set one thing straight . We slept together. I offered to help you study. you told me "I'm not your girlfriend" and then you hit on me at Christina's wedding.I shouldn't have to exsplain my actions. "

"you said you wanted someone who barbeques. I don't barbeque. Derek does though. it scared me because I knew I'd always loose to Derek and I'm not good at relationships which is exacly what you wanted. a serious committed relationship"

"Some one who barbeque's? where did you...? "

"Rebecca over heard you telling Callie."

"Alex... I..."

"And did it ever occur to you that by hitting on you it was my way of saying sorry. "

" Funny way of saying sorry."

"I know..I told you I suck at this. i'm dark and twisty as mere says"

"Dark and What?" she looked confused

"Never mind, I..." Addison cut him off by kissing him. He kissed her back. the kiss got deeper their tongues met. Alex's hand slid up Addison's leg. Addison hands were around his neck. Alex was playing with the zipper of her dress whan the door opened. Addison jumped back.

"So are we good now Dr. Karev. ?" she asked him

"Yes, we are . " he replied. they walked out together. their hands brushing against each other. Alex leaned over and Wispered in her ear.. "do you know where Meredith Grey lives?" Addison Nodded. "good meet me there at 8."

"How about I just pick you up and we grab a bite to eat and go back to my hotel room. "

"Ok. Sounds good to me."

Alex quickly walked away before he was tempted to kiss her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked up to Addison. "I'm guess from that grin that you and Alex made up. "

"yep. How are you feeling Meredith?"

" I fainted yesterday. and that was embarassing. but im fine."

"Don't push yourself to hard Mere. or I will have to get Richard to deal with you "

"Speacking of Richard. Here he comes. "

"Wow, my two favorite ladies chatting ... this is a nice site." he said with a grin. he hugged both girls.

"Hello Richard." Said Addison. "How are you?"

" I am well. " he turned to Addison. "Adele said to tell you that you are invited to dinner this evening. "

"ok, i will be there but I have to go now or bailey will have my rear. "

Addison and Richard laughed.

"what brings you to Seattle? thinking about moving back. you know your Job is always here for you."

"i dont know Richard. I ... I'll think about it and get back to you. "

"that's all I ask. "

She gave him a quick hug and exited the hospital.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith, Meredith. wait up."

"go away mark. "

"I need to know. are you pregnant with my child? I know you are not a whore. I'm sorry. I just... wanted to know if it was mine but I wanted to be subtle about it. "

"Mark. I have slept with one guy since Derek and I broke up. One Guy. I don't do drunken flings anymore."

"Meredith... I... so it is mine?"

"They. are yours. but I want an abortion."

Marks heart sank. "Meredith do not get an abortion. please. dont kill those babies? how many are there?

"Two. twins. I'm not fit to be a mother. and they definatly dont need you as a father. their life would be worse then mine. was."

"so you are just going to kill them. not let them have a life?"

"Mark. this discussion is over. I have an appointment tomorrow. good bye."

Meredith walked away. Mark couldnt believe what he just heard. he skipped work and went to Joe's. And got as drunk as he possibly could

"Are you ok? " Joes asked

"I slept with Meredith Grey. got her pregnant and now she is getting an abortion. "

"That sucks. did you talk to her? try to convince her not to?"

"yes. it just convinced her more."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Meredith drove to L.A. the next morning. Pulled into the hospital. got into her appointment. layed down on the bed and started day dreaming.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_" Mommy Mommy." a little girl ran up to her. Meredith spun her around. "Hi baby girl." _

_Mark came running a long with a little boy on his shoulders. "Hey babe" he kissed her lightly. he placed the little boy on the ground. and the little boy and girl started running around playing tag. _

_Mark wrapped his arms around her waist, "its a beautiful sight isan't it. I love you Mer. Thank you for having our babies." He placed his hand on her stomach. "you're gonna be some lucky to have a mommy like your mommy." _

_"Oh Mark. I love you so much. "_

_The little girl came up and light touched marks leg. "your it daddy. " she giggled,_

_Mark got a big grin on his face. "I am... am I? " he started to chase the little girl. The both kids screamed and laughed. Meredith laughed "Run kids,! dont let the scary monster get you." _

_Mark turned to Meredith "Scary monster eh?" he started to walk towards her. Meredith started to back away. "Mark .. "_

_He grabbed a whole of her and kissed her. "your it"_

_The little boy ran up. "you cant tag her with your lips daddy" _

_"Why not"_

_"Because its against the rules."_

_'" well that's no fun. "_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Are you ok.?" Asked the nurse interupting Meredith's day dream.

"yeah, I'm fine... " Meredith had tears streaming down her face. "I cant do this. I want my babies." she got up and ran out of the room. She quickly got changed. and got in her car. and drove all the way back to Seattle. She went home. Alex wasnt home. She went upstairs and curled up in her bed and fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The reason Alex wasnt home was because he was in Addison's hotel room. Addison had picked him up from Work at 8. they drove to a nearby resturant. They were both silent for a bit. then Addison finally broke the silence. "How was work?"

" it was alright. I had to do an emergency c-section on a woman who was dying. "

"wait... you're a gyny now?"

"Yeah, I switched my specialty after you left. "

"But I thought you hated that."

"I guess you made me like it."

"wow. I changed Karev. hmm... "

"Addison honey. you changed me in more than one way. "

Addison smirked at that comment she knew it was true... She had changed this man.

"before you I didnt know how to love. "

"wait what did you just say. ?" Addison said. kinda shocked.

"I love you Addison Forbes Montgomery"

"ugh dont use my middle name. It makes me sound like a witch with something stuck up my arse."

"you could never sound like that Addie." Alex smirked a bit

"yeah. what ever. by the way. I love you too "

Alex leaned in and kissed her. the waitor came up. "sorry to interupt but do you know what you are ordering?"

"yeah,"

They ordered their meal. and ate .. with a little small talk ... and then went back to Addisons hotel room.

Alex started laughing as they got in the elevator.

"whats so funny ? " asked Addison.

"oh, nothing... just elevators." he slightly pushed her against a story and kissed her. They got to the floor and opened the door never breaking the kiss. Addison kicked the door close which Alex found incredibly sexy. She unbuttoned his shirt. and pulled it off. he unzipped her dress and it joined his shirt on the floor. he kissed her chin then her neck then between her breasts.

She started to undo his pants and then she pulled them off and soon they were completly naked in her bed. He took her breast in his mouth causing her to moan a little bit.

their mouths met again while his hands slid between her legs..

"Alex you are killing me here. I need you . now."

He wanted her. but he also wanted it to last longer. "Addison.." she cut him off

" I love you and we have both waited to long for this

Alex slid into her. "I love you" he said inbetween breaths.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addison was lying in Alex's arms.

" I wish you didnt have to go back to L.A... "

"Technically I don't .. the cheif offered me a job down here. and I said I would think about it. "

"Addison. whatever you do dont stay down here because of me."

"Alex. I miss seattle. Grace. you are just the icing on the cake. plus I spent most of today looking at houses and I found this really cute one which I fell in love with. "

"So you are staying?"

"I'm staying. "

he wrapped his arms around her she fell asleep in his arms. and the world seemed perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Meredith walked into the hospital. and lucky for her the first person she saw was Alex in the locker room.

"hey lex. "

"Mere I thought you werent getting home until later"

"I got home last night. I couldn't do it. I'm keeping these babies."

Alex hugged her. "I'm proud of you Mere. and you dont have to travel to L.A. anyome. your doctor is moving here."

"Seriously? Addison's moving back ." she said with a huge grin.

"I gotta go. we'll talk later "

Meredith walked out and bumped right into Mark.

"you look awful happy for someone who just killed our children."

"Mark. leave me alone."

She walked away.

"Mark you're an idiot." Alex said

"She aborted my babies."

"No you arse. she didnt. she couldnt go through with it."

"She... she didnt get an abortion?"

"No, she didnt"

"I have to go. "

Mark spent the whole day trying to find Meredith. a game of hide and seek. he finally found her just as their shifts were ending.

"Meredith" he said quietly. Meredith spun around. "What do you want?"

"you didnt get an abortion"

"Dammitt alex." she muttered. "No. I didn't ... I couldn't..."

"Mere. I'm sorry I've been so damn rude its just that. I got Addison pregnant a while back and i got all excited. and she aborted it because it was mine because it wasnt Dereks. I didnt want you to do the same. Because I want to be a father. I want a family. Meredith I havn't slept wih anyone since you. I'm falling for you."

"I'm so sorry Mark. you're falling for me?"

"yes. " he leaned in an kissed her. "go to dinner with me. ? "

"I already have plans... "

"oh.... "

"But you can come if you want... be ready at 5. thats when I get off work."

"ok. I'll see you then." he kissed her again and put his hand on her growing bumb. "bye babies." and with that he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"today went by so slow." Mark said while wrapping his arms around Meredith and giving her a kiss on the cheek. She grabbed his hand and walked out of the hospital. climbed into her car. followed by mark and Drove to a house.

"we are here" she said she got out of the car and went to the door and knocked. Richard opened the the door and gave Meredith a hug.

"Hello Meredith, hi Mark., Meredith mentioned you would be joining us tonight."

"yes sir. "

Meredith smiled. "you can call him Richard " she wispered in his ear .

"Come in come in."

"Dinner is ready ... so you can sit down at the table,"

"thank you. it looks great" said Meredith

"thank you" said Adele

"So. Meredith. how far along are you." asked Adele.

Meredith almost choked. "how did you ... ?"

"i can tell."

"4 months. almost 5." Richard couldnt believe what he was hearing. "you're pregnant!" he said. Mark had a huge grin on hid face.

Richard got up. and gave Meredith a huge hug. "congradulations"

He looked at Mark. "you better take care of Meredith and this baby,"

"Babies" he corrected Richard.

"Babies?" Richard and Adele said at the same time.

"yes. Meredith and I are having twins"

"tonight is just full of suprises" said Richard.

"Indeed it is ... for you" said

Meredith stood up" I have to get home. I'm exausted and... i want to sleep. Thank you for the lovely dinner."

Mark stood up and opened the door for Meredith. They drove back to Meredith's house "Oh wait am I taking you to the hospital to get your car or would you like to stay here.?"

"I'd love to stay here Mer."

they walked into her house hand in hand. and walked up stairs. Meredith undressed and put on her pajamas.

"Seeings how I dont have pajamas pants I guess i'll be sleeping in my boxers. I hope you dont mind"

"I definatly don't." Meredith said while climbing into bed. Mark climbed in beside her and put his arms around her. And when he thought she was asleep he said " I love you Mere." She turned over. "I love you to Mark. " then she drifted off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

This had to be the most amazing feeling in the world waking up with Mark sloan's arms wrapped around her. She remember their conversation last night. She was so overwhelmed she didn't even know her current emotion ... stupid hormones. She leaned over and kissed him waking him up. "Morning sleeping Beauty" she said.

"Mere. you are the beauty here. not me."

"Sure. I'm going to shower. you can join me if you want." She said with a smirk

"I cant turn that offer down." Every moment he was with her he fell for her harder. he wasnt quite sure how he was going to control his smiling today.

Meredith quickly stripped right in front of mark. knowing that he was watching. She went over to him and kissed him

"I love you Mark."

"I love you to Meredith." he took off his boxers and followed her into the shower. She is so beautiful he thought.

After about 20 minutes of Shower sex. Meredith walked out of the shower, got dressed and went down stair and made a pot of coffee.

"Mark hurry up we are going to be late!" Meredith yelled ...

"Mer chil, I'm right here." he poured him self a pot of coffee. with a smile on his face.

The two got in Meredith's car and drove to work. They pulled in the parking lot just as Christina did. The two got out of the car. Christina walked up to Meredith..

"Mcsteamy? seriously ? spill Mere." she said while draging her a long

"It started with a drunken fling. .." Meredith began. "oh no." Christina cut her off.

"And then I got pregnant... "

"With Mcsteamy's baby?"

"Babies. I'm having Twins. and yes Mark is the father."

" And well. I guess we are dating now. "

"Seriously Mere. even Evil spawn is better than McSteamy."

"Christina. you are my person. you are supossed to be suportive."

"I am. I am. I just... Mcsteamy? ugh!"

"What about Mcsteamy?" Izzie asked walking in.

" Mer is pregnant with his babies and still sleeping with him" Christina replied. as if describing a method of torture

"You're PREGNANT?"

"Izz keep it down. " Meredith said quietly , george walked in.

"what's going on? " he asked.

"Mer is PREGNANT!" Said Izzie still kinda shocked.

"WHAT Really? "

"with McSteamy's baby" Christina added

"Mer. are you crazy? He will be another Derek. he will hurt you... only worse , much worse"

"Guys you know what. Be quite. you have no say in who I date. Mark is not Derek. I can promise you that." she stormed out.

Alex walked in. "What the hell did you guys to Mere. to piss her off? " He asked.

"She pregnant with Mcsteamy babies." Izzie said.

"I know. what your point?"

"How do YOU know?" asked Izzie

"I was with her when she went to see Addison in L.A. " he replied.

"What ? that's my responsibilty. I'm her person!" Christina said with a sad look on her face.

"This is exacly why Mer. Didn't tell you anything. oh and so none of you are suprised Addison is back in Seattle for good." he walked out of the locker room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meredith walked up to Addison.

"welcome back to Seattle Grace. Excited for your first day?"

"Very. I missed it here. how are you feeling Mer?"

"Oh not bad. My friends are all upset about me not telling them anything. "

"Like you. dating Mark?"

"how did you...?"

"Alex told me. I'm happy for the two of you. I hope it lasts. "

"Me too, I gotta get going."

"yeah me too. See ya around. me, you, karev and Mark should eat lunch together."

"sounds good." Meredith said over her shoulder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Derek, what's wrong?" Rose asked him. Derek was staring at the a few tables over. "Derek. Hello! Earth to Derek! "

"Sorry. Nothing is wrong. Nothing at all." Derek replied not shifting his gaze at all. He looked rather confused. "Why are my ex wife, my ex girlfriend, my best friend and Alex Karev having dinner together. Are Addison and Mark together? No can't be Addison is with Alex. So are Meredith and Mark…? " This is what was running through Derek's mind.

"Should Meredith really be out and about? She's been sick a lot. It seems like she has the flu. She might be contagious "Said Derek.

"Well unless pregnancy is contagious, I think she is fine." Rose looked annoyed. They always talk about Meredith. This was there 6 month anniversy it was supposed to be Meredith free.

"Pregnant? Meredith's pregnant?"

"Derek, how did you seriously not know that? Her stomach is huge. She has to be at least 7 months. It is noticeable"

"I thought she was just gaining weight. If I had thought about it, I would have known."

"I wonder who the father is."

"I don't even want to think about it. "

Rose didn't like how protective Derek was of Meredith. He seemed to forget that she even existed. She was his girlfriend not Meredith Grey. She was starting to see why Addison was so paranoid by him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wish Derek would stop staring at us "Said Meredith. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I know Mere. But just ignore him." Mark said, it bugged him when Meredith was upset. Meredith stood up ". I'm going to go to the washroom, I will be back. "

"I'll join you" said Addison standing up. Mark and Alex watched the two walk off.

"What is it with women going to the washroom together? " Alex said

"I don't know, they are probably discussing how the night is going and their feeling."

They both laughed at this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" I hate Derek sitting there staring at me." Meredith said in the washroom

"does he know?" Asked Addison

"Well I have not told him but I'm not exactly hiding it either. "

"Yeah. Well. I think we should go before Alex and Mark send out a search party. "

The two walked out and saw Mark and Alex laughing

"What are you guys laughing about?" Addison asked while sitting down.

"Oh nothing." Mark pulled Meredith down on his lap and kissed her. "Derek is watching" she whispered to him.

"I don't care. Let him watch. I'm not going to hide the fact that I love you." He said while noticing Derek's glare. "I think you should just stay here for the rest of the meal."

Meredith smiled. Addison looked at Alex and mouthed I love you. Alex mouthed it back and grabbed her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day

"Meredith, Meredith. Wait up"

"Yes is there something I can help you with?"

"Is the baby mine? "

"No. they are not. I am only 4 ½ months along. "

"Oh, then… who is the father? Mark?"

". I'm would prefer not to discuss my personal life, Mark is my babies father."

"Gees Mer. Is this your way of getting back at me? Sleeping with my best friend?"

"Not everything is about you. Now leave me alone."

She walked away. "Stupid MCASS"

"Who? Mcdreamy or Mcsteamy?" Meredith spun around to see Christina. "Derek. Is a MCass"

"what did he do now?"

"He thinks I'm seeing mark to get back at him."

"are you?"

"No. I am not,I love Mark."

"Good. I'm glad. I'm happy for you. I really am."


End file.
